vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110410-a-fish-a-fish-a-fishy-oh
Content So we're 3 months post launch and I'd like to know if there's any work being done on this feature at all and if it will even make it within the 1st year of the game's lifespan. Other games have talked about features making it into their game "post launch" during a game's Beta only to have that feature backburned until many, many years post launch (WoW and it's housing taking 10 years!, Tabula Rasa's mechs taking over a year, GW2 and it's Precurser crafting still MIA, etc.). I know some Beta Testers found this weird shark gun thingy that they thought was related to fishing, only it's instead a prop sitting by a Lopp in Malgrave on the southern coast (an area reachable by using cyclones to sky jump there). So speculation that was work on this game's flavor of fishing can be tossed out the window rather quickly being that it's already in-game and just a prop. I know there are many players that don't care for fishing and think of it as nothing more than a time wasting "casual side game", but that's far from the truth. Fishing can take a lot of time and effort to level up when designed properly, as well as be intergrated into a lot of the game's systems such as Cooking, house plots (ponds), and combat. Of course it can be combat because there can be a high risk chance of fishing something unattractive out of the water that has to be fought and killed (similar to the Mineral Worms from mining). This would also be an investment feature that would give players more things to do while waiting for PvP/dungeon queues, waiting for raid parties to form, or even to RP with (before WoW's mechanic fishing tournement there were player ran ones every other weekend). Fishing can even be rewarding for the other gathering professions by providing "Sunken Eldan Stashes" filled with crafting materials, Eldan housing decore, or an instant-death bomb. | |} ---- ---- It is not just about being relaxing as it is extra activites to do outside of combat and house building at end-game. Side-games are what makes someone want to log into a game more often than not because it's about options....choices to do more than just the singluar thing. And what with other games having fishing from the start -along with the housing features- it's starting to make the competition very nice. It's also a matter of adding in something that wasn't originally design from the start, which has me fearing that it will take far longer than sooner to get it out. The developers would have to take every major body of water in the game and transform it's interaction with a device -fishing pole- as well as separate it's texture type interaction from solid ground (i.e. "Must be by water" or "You cannot fish there"). This is on top of changing around the housing Plugs that are water types but not Challenge types, although that really shouldn't be too hard in general. But then there's also the design and implementation of the fish types, their grade scale, a new program code insert for randomization of attacking creatures/activies, a new UI addition for fishing, new achievements, update to the Cooking profession, update to possibly other professions as well (if utilizing fish scales and other body parts), and so on. The amount of overall work that is required to add such a small large feature to the game POST LAUNCH has me very much fearing that the feature is nothing more than vaporware that just will never make it into the game until an Expansion. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They already have the fishing cannon, now we need the rare massive fishy trying to eat you like the mining wurms try to do. Defeat it and it vomits all the fishes it has eaten in your face, knocking you down in the process. | |} ---- ----